Avatar's Life Reports
by KyorikuIrsenal
Summary: Anything that comes to mind in Elsword for my laziness in writing a decent story. Something about Fate Grand Order might pop in too for a reason only the stupid me know.
1. Introducing (Maybe)

**Erille** : …So…what is this for? Why did the story about our parallel universe got turned into a report of our life as an avatar?

 **El'Vis** : I think the author said that he was too busy to think up a good way to write the story down since he has too many things to do and can't just get the story straight or something like that. And because he can't write a decent story, he thinks that he might just writes something about our life as Elsword's player's avatar.

 **Erille** : How irresponsible… to pick such a topic…

 **Purrle** : Now, now. Cheer up. At least he is writing something and not just abusing you by making you spam Sin Scissors endlessly in Queen Throne. "And I can even get more of your reaction into my collection! What a great opportunity this i-"

 **Erille** : I can hear everything, you know. –throwCalamityLance-

 **Purrle** : Bugeh!

 **Lyra** : Eh~ What is this~? Are we going to do something fun, Eri-chan? Let Lyra joins too~!

 **Erille** : It would be more fun if you just drop dead already Lyra.

 **Lyra** : Eri-chan is always so serious~ But that's still very cool. Not as cool as sir Felix though~

 **Felix** : Come one, Lyra. Don't go and trouble our friends like that.

 **Eclair** : Heh, it's more like a daily routine for those guys rather that being troubles.

 **Isaac** : Eclair! So you were here! I thought run off somewhere no one knows again.

 **Eclair** : What am I?! A lost kitty!?

 **Aura** : Now, now. Everyone calm down. Why don't we just sit down and enjoy some tea?

 **Shido** : I have prepared the table, if you please.

 **Tiana** : Yeah, one shouldn't be hasty about thing. You too Garlot, take a seat.

 **Raiken** : Oh. Ok, if you say so Tia. Excuse me.

 **Erille** : You lots…This is my and Vis's house. Just what do you think you're doing making a total mess out of it? You want me to throw you all into the Void?

 **Purrle** : Eh? Eh? What about me? I'm also in this h-

 **Erille** : Oh, rental fees per month is 500.000ED.

 **Purrle** : I'm getting charged by my own daughter?!

 **Erille** : Oh...You're on the blacklist so please leave at once.

 **Purrle** : I'm being kicked out!?

 **El'Vis** : E-Everyone! Calm down! I-Introduction! That's right! Let's introduce a little bit about ourselves or else nobody would now who is who, right? Come on! Erille, you go first! You're the main after all!

 **Erille** : What? …Ah, fine. At least he has been entertaining me a lot by not letting my weapons rusts.

 **The Avatars**

 **Erille** : The name is Erille Purrle. I'm an Eve avatar in the game Elsword by the class Code: Nemesis (CN). I'm the writer's main due to his love for CN and its design. I and all the others has their own story in our own universe aside from the original Elrios but if you want to learn about it (or want to learn at all), that is up to him cause he is the one writing. Now, your turn Vis.

 **El'Vis** : Ah! Good day, everyone! Thank you for reading this. I'm El'Vis Sar'Do, a Rena avatar in the game Elsword. I'm trained in the class Wind Sneaker (WS). I'm the second main of the writer. It's a pleasure to meet you.

 **Lyra** : Lyra's turn~. Hello~! I'm Lyra Vesperia, the beloved magical girl of this group and all the fans in our Elrios~. In the original game Elsword, I'm a Dimension Witch (DW) Aisha. The writer said he has a lot of troubles playing DW but he still make me~. A magical girl's charm is powerful isn't it.

 **Isaac** : A pleasure to meet you, everyone. My name is Isaac Relute. I'm an Iron Paladin (IP) Chung in the game Elsword. I hope you guys enjoys the game as much as the writer is.

 **Felix** : Hello. I go by the name Felix, Felix Kaiser. I'm an Elsword avatar in the original by the classes Lord Knight (LK). It is an honor to meet you. I hope you you don't have too much stress training within Elsword.

 **Raiken** : I'm Raiken Shuran. My name doesn't really sound like one indeed, the writer said it is a title or something, but regardless that is who I am in Elsword. I'm a Raven avatar by the class Veteran Commander (VC). I do hope that you have a safe day in Elsword.

 **Eclair** : Yo! The name is Elcair Florez. I'm an Elesis avatar by the class Crimson Avenger (CA). Have fun destroying everything in your path in Elsword before you go into Heroic Mode, everyone!

 **Aura** : Hello to all who is reading, I hope you have a good day. My name is Aura Amartia. I'm an Asura (AS) Ara in Elsword. I'm very inexperienced but I hope we will get along well.

 **Tiana** : Hi. My name is Tiana Eihwaz. I'm a Lu by the class Noblesse (NB). If you're asking why am I only introduce myself…that's because the writer creates different avatars for Luciel as different characters. You don't have to take it seriously, just think that this avatar is only a Lu. "He only use me for combat unless he use a skills after all"

 **Shido** : My name is Shido Aoi, a Ciel by the class Royal Guard (RG). I was created by the same reason as Miss Tiana so I won't take away your precious time repeating it.

 **Erille** : So…is that everyone? It's just an introduction page and it's already all over the places.

 **El'Vis** : I thinks that's all the people who have gathered here for now.

 **Purrle** : Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm still haven't introduced myself yet!

 **El'Vis** : Ah! That's right! Mother still haven't introduce herself…but where did you go to make it this late?

 **Erille** : There is only one character avatar for each character in Elsword for this guy so that's all. Looks forward to the anything we may talk about after this if you he ever gonna write it. Later.

 **Purrle** : Hey! Wait~! What about me?!

 **El'Vis** : Oh my…I guess mother's will have to wait for another time. So have fun in Elsword,everyone~.

 **Purrle** : *Sob* So mean…"But it feels so good~ Eri-chan you bully~"

 **Erille** : …I want to hibernate already…


	2. The Fairy of Christmas

The Fairy Merheen.

 **Elsword's Board Manager**

 **Fairy Merheen:** …-smile-

 **Erille:** …

 **Character's Selection Screen Base**

 **Erille:** So I bought this thing from the board cause it's looks like humans and it's new.

 **Fairy Merheen:** Hmm? Teehee~ -wink-

 **El'Vis:** They're selling humans now!?

 **Purrle:** . No matter how you think about it, that is kinda ridiculous, isn't it? And that little girl isn't a human, she's a fairy. Her body isn't organic. Oh! I'm Purrle, a Code: Empress Eve in Elsword. Finally got to introduce myself…

 **El'Vis:** Is she? But well…that doesn't change the fact that it's very cruel to imprison and sells her away like that isn't it.

 **Erille:** "Doesn't that apply to all the pets and mounts out there too? Does anyone even care anymore ever since Pokemon?"

 **El'Vis:** Looks…She's so cute too. I wonder how did she ended up getting sold out in the street like that…

 **Fairy Merheen:** Nyahaha~ -shake-

 **Purrle:** I bet those Cobo people pulled something…

 **Erille:** We have the same thought I see…

 **El'Vis:** By the way Eri, does she have a name?

 **Erille:** Huh?...Oh, I haven't named her yet but I believed her race is called the Merheens.

 **El'Vis:** I see…

 **Fairy Merheen:** Hm~? Ahaha~

 **Purrle:**... –poke Erille-

 **Erille:** "I know" You want to name her Vis?

 **El'Vis:** Eh? Ah, not really! Eri brought her back here so I think she would be happier if she were to be named by you…

 **Erille:** Don't say that. I think she will be just as happy, I think she's even more attach to you than me. Looks.

 **El'Vis:** Ah…

 **Fairy Merheen:** Ahaha~ Nyapu~ -smiling brightly-

 **Purrle:** Just take it. It's not everyday things that the stuck up Erille gonna let you do something let that.

 **Erille: Calamity Assault** (Assault Spear).

 **Purrle:** Ahn~ -fly out of the window-

 **El'Vis:** Then…How about Chris? Do you like it?

 **Chris:** Hmm~? Nahahaha~ Wai~

 **Erille:** That's definitely a "Yes"

 **El'Vis:** Ehehe… Then Chris, I hope we will get along.

 **Chris:** Wa~

 **Purrle:** So you just have to make do with her before the child is born, huh? Lucky you, Eri-chan.

 **Erille:** Can you stop running your mouth for once, dear Mother? –stab Fragmea (Nasod Spear) into Purrle's back-

 **Purrle:** Ahn~ But then I won't be able to taste this sensation~ Ahiiii~ -Fragmea goes even deeper-

 **El'Vis:** Say, Eri. How much did it cost you to get Chris?

 **Purrle:** Oh, that's right. She's new but she's a pet so it shouldn't too high ri-

 **Erille:** It was more than 450m ED.

 **El'Vis & Purrle: **EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?

 **Purrle:** Isn't the price usually around 300m or below?! Even the last new pet capped at 400m, didn't it?!

 **Erille:** Merheens aren't in the gacha like the other so its price it's much higher.

 **El'Vis:** B-But isn't it still a bit too high? Even if it's limited to buy only…the KC equivalent shouldn't be that high...

 **Erille:** It comes in Adult Stage only and cost more than 1400KC.

 **El'Vis:** Eh? So she's grown kid? Oh my…

 **Purrle:** Putting that aside! Aren't our ED low at the moment? And we still has some commissions to pay for too! What are thinking buying such an expensive pet?!

 **Erille:** I do leave enough money for those, you don't have to worry.

 **Purrle:** Even if you said that, buying such a thing when our budget is low i-

 **Erille:** Well, if I'm short a bit I can always borrow it from the others.

 **Purrle:** That's irresponsible! How could you say something like that so-

 **Erille:** -snap- How about you shut up already? Who the hell is it that have to grind their butt out in order to keep our financial need in check huh? HUH? –changing to Harbinger mode-

 **Purrle:** Aieeeee~ Eri-chan is angry~ So exciting~

 **El'Vis:** Mother! Apologizes or Eri will blow the house away! –drop Chris's crystal-

 **Chris:** Puhu~? –seal broke- Yippee~ -ice magic emerge from her wand-

 **Erille:** Hm?

 **Purrle:** Woah! What is this? It's suddenly as cool as Levandrie (Hamel)!

 **El'Vis:** C-Chris?! Oh no! I accidentally drop the crystal!

 **Chris:** Pu~ -walk over to Erille and Purrle- Uh-uh –shake head-

 **Erille:** What? You don't want us to fight?

 **Chris:** Ehehe~ -nod-

 **Erille:** …Fine.

 **El'Vis:** Phew…That was close. Thanks, Chris. –pat Chris's head-

 **Chris:** Ehehehe~

 **Purrle:** I guess I got carried away. I'm sorry, Eri-chan~

 **Erille:** Your words are not very convincing, mother.

 **Purrle:** Anyway, thanks for stopping our argument Chris-chan. You're a big help –pat-

 **Chris:** Wai~

 **Erille:** …"This scene…I wonder if it will be the same when the child is born…"

 **Chris:** Mhm~

 **Erille:** Hm?

 **Chris:** Ehe~ -bow-

 **Erille:** Ah, alright. "But I guess I will have to try harder to keep this until she comes to us" Thanks for calming me down, Chris. You're a good girl.

 **Chris:** Ah…

 **Erille:** -smile while patting Chris head-

 **Chris:** If you looks at me like that…

 **Erille:** Huh?

 **Chris:** A-Ahahaha~ -runs outside-

 **El'Vis:** Ah~ Chris runs away.

 **Purrle:** Eri-chan is still a lady-killer, huh? Ahahaha!

 **Erille:** …

 **El'Vis:** …Eri?

 **Purrle:** What's up? Did her reaction got you, child?

 **Erille:** I totally forgot…

 **El'Vis & Purrle: **…?

 **Erille:** Some pets can talk too.

 **El'Vis & Purrle: **THAT'S WHAT BOTHERS YOU?!

…

 **Chris:** … -looks at the snowing sky- It's almost Christmas.

 **Chris:** Everyone. I have been accepted into a very fun family. I hope you guys find yours too.

 **Chris:** To everyone. Celebrate Christmas with your Absolute Youth, OK!

…

 **Lyra:** Sir Felix…That magical fairy has already comes to the board now…

 **Felix:** Uh…yeah…

 **Lyra:** You won't abandon Lyra for her right? Lyra is your only one right, right?

 **Felix:** You have been asking that over and over since last week already. How can I abandon you?

 **Lyra:** Then why are you trying to separate Lyra from you now!?

 **Felix:** Because how can I go into a meeting with someone clinging to my leg?!

 **Lyra:** But Lyra don't want Sir Felix to secretly go out with that Fairy~ Lyra won't let you go out of Lyra's sight~ Waaaah~

 **Felix:** Goodness…What do I do with you…


	3. Play together! (Carrier and the carried)

Playing together (Veteran ver.)

 **Erille:** …-totally out of stamina-

 **Purrle:** Wow…You're pretty worn out. It's rare to see you like that, what happened?

 **El'Vis:** It must be something really hard if it makes you this tired, right?

 **Erille:** No. It's just about helping other people below 71 doing dungeon.

 **Purrle:** Eh? Is that so? But if it's only that then why do you looks like you just crawl back from hell?

 **Erille:** It's not much…It's just…

 **El'Vis:** …?

 **Erille:** Most of the times I queued up, there's nobody in the zone from Sander or below. Even when the queue said there is someone there, half of the times they're veteran already. Heck, there are even times where all four veterans got grouped together when it said there are 8 players queuing up.

 **Purrle:** That is…pretty bad.

 **El'Vis:** It seems…luck isn't on your side in this event, huh? Ahaha…

 **Erille:** Most of the times I got stuck with such situation so I have to do like thrice the times of grinding to get to the quota. I was only aiming for mounts, if I were to aim for the amulets, I would have likely had to do like 30 times more of grinding, which might not only result in this blank body of mine. Hehe…Hehehehe…

 **Purrle:** She's giving out creepy smirk!?

 **El'Vis:** You were only aiming for mounts?...Huh? Then could that be…

 **Erille:** Ah, right. That motorcycle was from the event too.

 **El'Vis:** EH?! D-Didn't it take a lot of grinding to get that? Y-You shouldn't have give it to me, it would have been better use in your hands. I barely use mounts after all.

 **Erille:** Hush. I grinded to get you a mount after all, what's the point if I don't give it to you then?

 **El'Vis:** …Eh? Uh…

 **Purrle:** My my…What're you two doing? Just admit it that it's your love for each other already.

 **Erille:** Mother, you can go flying now. –shoot Meteor Blaster (Hornet Stinger) –

 **Purrle:** -exploded-

 **El'Vis:** I…don't really know what to say. Thank you, Eri.

 **Erille:** Don't sweat it. You're one of the reason I'm still here after all. It's not like I bought it so just think of it as a way of thanking you for giving me motivation.

 **El'Vis:** G-Geez, stop saying embarrassing stuffs like that! –hit Erille gently-

 **Erille:** You're embarrassed side is sure a sight to behold, you know. –chuckle-

 **El'Vis:** You meanie!

 **Purrle:** That aside, you seems to have some fun even though it was tiring, no?

 **Erille:** …I guess so. I did meet some nice people along the way.

 **El'Vis:** I guess going back to previous region is a good idea once in awhile, right?

 **Erille:** If it's for event, because I don't see any efficiency going back there if there is no event…or when someone asks for help that is…

 **Purrle:** You're taking too much into account. No wonder you tend to play alone all the time, child. Just be more social.

 **Erille:** Mind your own business, Mother. A nerd can say that to anyone.

 **Purrle:** That hurts so good~.

 **El'Vis:** Ahahahaha…

…

 **El'Vis:** Everyone can go back and helps new players either by their main or alts and gives new tips out there to have more fun together. MMO are all about playing together, so if you ever gonna be tired of grinding and lvling up, you can always hang out with others.

 **Erille:** That said, newbies crusher in PvP is one of the things that is fun in Elsword to be honest. I doubt any humans wouldn't want to feel triumphant against one another.

 **Purrle:** You're really a first class sadist,Eri-chan~...

…

Playing together (Newbie ver)

 **Isaac:** Waaaah~ I'm tired…

 **Eclair:** How was the grinding, Isaac?

 **Isaac:** It went pretty well…but…

 **Eclair:** But…?

 **Isaac:** You know about that event "Let's play together" from Cobo right?

 **Eclair:** Oh yeah. Veterans give newbies some push in the dungeons right?

 **Isaac:** Yes. I got some people to carry me through dungeons earlier before reaching 70…

 **Eclair:** …? You don't seem to be very happy…Wait...Did those guys say something stupid to you!?

 **Isaac:** No. They didn't even say anything throughout the whole dungeon.

 **Eclair:** Then what's the problem?

 **Isaac:** Well…Being carried is good and all. But loitering behind while the other clean out the mobs like it's nothing is kind of disheartening. As if you aren't even needed except for the fact that you're there so the event's condition can be met… Would you want that Eclair?

 **Eclair:** Er…That sounds pretty bad in a way, like you're not playing a game anymore…

 **Isaac:** And the fact most of them doesn't talk didn't help. It contributes even more to the fact that you're not there at all. I couldn't even do 5% of the bosses damage when the random missions popped up. I just feel helpless…

 **Eclair:** Well…Uh…But in any case, that's better than being wrecked in the dungeon right? You know? That final dungeon of the water region is kinda stupid after all so it's not wrong to rely on others once in awhile,right?

 **Isaac:** I guess you're right. As long as you're not relying on it too much, it's good training.

 **Eclair:** That's right! Stay positive! If you're feeling down because no one is talking to you, then I will just go with you to make it livelier!

 **Isaac:** Thanks for the thought Clair. But we're in the same accounts so I don't think that's possible.

 **Eclair:** Ah…


	4. An angelic speck of light

**A speck of…light?**

 **Aura:** -humming while carrying dishes from dinner-

A wild speck of light pass through

 **Aura:** Nyaaaa!? –dishes crash-

 **Shido:** Aura!? What's wrong?!

 **Aura:** A-a-a…g-ghost…

 **Shido:** A ghost you say? –see the thing floating- …Uh…

Speck of light leaves for another area

 **Lyra:** Alright! Time to try out this new magic I just read from that book over there!

 **Lyra:** Enchanted…Fir-

Speck of light happens to come by

 **Lyra:** Something's there!? –Immediately redirect her magic-

 **Emelene:** Hiiieeeeeehhhh?! -someone got burned to a crisp-

 **Lyra:** Master Emeleneeeee~!

 **Emelene:** Ly…ra…How many times…do I have to tell you…Don't…use…magic…indoor…-K.O-

 **Lyra:** Noooo~! Master didn't even have the chance to introduce herself and she's dead!

 **Rosaria:** Who did that to her I wonder? She will revive either way, just throw her a resurrection stone or something…Huh? What's that?

Speck of light leaves the area.

 **Rosaria:** What was that suspicious light? … No matter, if it's something about magic then I'll just let those idiots over there handle it…Hm? Oh, and we're just some minor characters and not even in the main accounts so we will get our introductions later…or never.

Speck of light travels somewhere else.

 **Isaac:** Ready, Irelia?

 **Irelia:** All set, brother!

 **Isaac:** Here I come! Falling Meteor!

Speck of light floats by mid-skill

 **Isaac:** Eeekkk!? So bright! –fly right into the freezing ocean-

 **Irelia:** Broooootheeeeeer!?

 **Eclair:** Oh noes! Emergency! Mages! Get Isaac out of the water!

After being fished up, Isaac becomes an ice sculpture.

 **Eclair:** This is bad…What should we do now?

 **Irelia:** Let's bring him somewhere warm –lift the iceberg-

Speck of light leaves the area.

 **Eclair:** But why did he dive right into the water like that? It's not like him at all…

 **Irelia:** Who knows…But it sure is weird.

Speck of light wander to some dangerous training place.

 **Roth:** Well, how's that? That blindfold will only limit your vision. No vision is a thing, but fighting in limited vision area is another.

 **Felix:** Hm… It sure does give a different vibe and sensation. I'll give this a shot!

 **Roth:** Right! Then everyone scatters! We begins on my mark!

 **Scouts:** Roger!

Everyone goes into hiding behinds tree, grass and whatever that doesn't have a human shape.

 **Roth:** Ok! Begin!

 **Felix:** I can't see very well…and there is barely any source of light here…Hm?

 **Roth:** "He's looking away! Now's my- Hm?"

Speck of light hovers above Roth.

 **Roth:** Huh? What's that orbs thingy?

 **Felix:** What's that? A strange color…Wait…Could it be mana emitting from the others?! Alright! Tremor Smash!

 **Roth:** "Yikes!"

Felix's attacks reduce a whole lines of tree into nothingness

 **Roth:** "Oh crap! If he can't see well, meaning he won't know how devastating his attacks are! And that thing is giving us away too!"

 **Roth:** W-Wait a bit, Sir Felix! There's a pro-

Speck of light continue to hover over the other members.

 **Felix:** I can see many more now! Buster Slash!

 **Scouts:** Gyyyyyaaaaaaahhhh~!

 **Roth:** Stoooooop!

The carnage continues while the speck of light slowly fades into the dark

 **Felix:** Huh? So that was some strange wisp? And why are you so beaten up when we're just doing some light training?

 **Scout:** Captain…I want to quit.

 **Roth:** No one getting out of this.

 **Scouts:** "…Bastard…"

Speck of light stumbles into someplace nobody knows where it is.

 **Luria:** Bis sis! You looks tired! Please take some rest! It's almost midnight!

 **Aria:** Thanks for your concern, Luria. I'm almost done so please go on ahead and take some rest.

 **Luria:** Ugh…Please don't ruins your health…Then, if you will excuse me… -leave the room-

 **Aria:** We have a break coming up so you don't have to worry that much…

 **Luria:** -pop back in- Make sure not to stay awake till morning, okay?

 **Aria:** I get it! I get it! Just go back to your room~!

 **Luria:** Alright… -leave again-

 **Aria:** She worries too much…But that makes me kinda happy though. Now back to this last pieces of report.

 **Aria:** Ugh…but my eyes are getting a bit… It's kinda dark…

Speck of light flies toward Aria

 **Aria:** Ah…Oh, you're…

 **Aria:** So you've comes already. Thanks for the help, let me just finish these up real quick.

-Light Speed activated-

 **Aria:** Alright, that should do it. Here you go. Follows this ID and you will find your new settlement.

Speck of light receive the information and leaves.

 **Aria:** That's it. Okay, now I can rest for a few hours before work starts again. –yawn-

Speck of light goes into the Purrles's base.

 **Purrle:** Oh? What's this? A strange wisp.

 **El'Vis:** Mother, what is it?

 **Purrle:** Vis-chan, take a look. This strange wisp enter our house. Can you talk to it?

 **El'Vis:** Hm? Let me see. –touch the speck of light- Ah, I see.

 **Purrle:** What did it say?

 **El'Vis:** It seems that someone is joining our group as of tomorrow. He sends this as a messenger to inform us.

 **Purrle:** My…So this place will get even more livelier, huh? Fufufu…

 **El'Vis:** Should we let Erille know too?

 **Purrle:** I guess why not?

 **Erille:** You got something to tell me? Well, as long as it's not something like "someone is joining and I have to raise them all the way up again" then speak.

 **El'Vis and Purrle:** *Not welcoming at all!"

…

 **Erille:** Playing a variety of characters will give a more flexible gameplay, but it will also induce stress cause you have to lvling and makes gears all the way back up. Play as your own risk or just let your mains suffer the same fate as me…

 **El'Vis:** Or you can look out for some jumping or fever event. Those helps greatly too.

 **Purrle:** Do look out for your stamina both ingame and reality! Elsword, Eat, Sleep and Repeat!

…

 **Beth:** Why do I have this uneasy feeling…

 **Relyn:** I feel the same sister, it's like someone similar to our original concept is coming…


	5. Christmas Time

Christmas's handicap

 **Erille:** So, the Christmas event has been going on for awhile now. The snowy weather effect is somewhat catchy but that aside, everything else is pay to get pretty again.

 **El'Vis:** Ehhhh…? Don't we have that new character t-

 **Erille:** For me, such thing doesn't exist.

 **Purrle:** That's…mean.

 **Erille:** KC or whatever else is fine the way they want them to be but the job of guarding the Christmas presents from the prankster Phorus is real pain.

 **El'Vis:** Is it? I haven't tried it yet… How so?

 **Purrle:** You're the strongest among us and you still having trouble? Did they blew the difficulty out of the window again?

 **Erille:** Actually, they didn't really increased the difficulty. Those Phorus are still slow and sloppy, the only thing they have is the stupidly overwhelming numbers.

 **Purrle:** Then what's the problem?

 **Erille:** We, who is up for the job, get handicapped to the ground.

 **El'Vis:** Handi…capped?

 **Erille:** Actually, ever since we're portrayed as game avatars, we're handicapped to the ground. Who in their right mind don't even block with weapons in hands? Who has the talents to use teleportation magic but can't teleport out of a hole but instead take damage from it? The only thing I see that isn't is the underwater level that people can actually breath without the need of oxygen supplies. But again, we Eve avatar aren't even human in the first place why do we need oxygen?

 **Purrle:** Somehow it turns into your ranting section you know? "But it's cute too, lemme take a photo."

 **Erille:** Well my bad. Lemme tell you about that again then. –hit the camera out of the window like a baseball player-

 **Purrle:** My camera that took 50 dungeons runs to acquireeeeee~ -cry in joy-

 **El'Vis: "** Today seems to be even messier than usual…"

 **Erille:** We died when we got hit by a single snowball that flies as fast as a succubus in Sander region.

 **El'Vis:** …Really?

 **Purrle:** Seriously?

 **Erille:** I'm not making this up, instead of making something really hard or really tedious like the zombie dance in Halloween, they instead make an event map that is hard by making anyone who is holding a 1 ton heavy present bag that halves their movement died instantly if hit by a snowball.

 **Purrle:** They're lazy I see…

 **El'Vis:** Geez, if they keep making stuffs that doesn't have much content in it like that, only the Cobo workers will suffer…

 **Erille:** Not only that, they make us do the job in a heavy snowing field with an almost as white as the white room minus the terrains while the snowball projectiles is almost identical to the falling snow effects. There's big rolling snowball too but those aren't really a big deal.

 **Purrle:** Oh, and you said you have to dodge against the Phorus? Their voices must be a pain for the year…

 **Erille:** You said it. And some players don't even know how to play, errors is understandable, but some just downright jump right into a Phoru that is about to throw a snowball…

 **Purrle:** Quite a ruckus for a Christmas festival there…

 **El'Vis:** That said, don't overdo it Eri…You don't want to ruin your health in these occasions.

 **Erille:** I know. But putting that aside, aren't you guys suppose to pick up stuffs for tomorrow?

 **Purrle:** Ah! That's right! It's almost time!

 **El'Vis:** Oh no! We better get going, Mother. We'll be going now, Eri.

 **Erille:** Right. Have a safe trip.

Purrle and El'Vis left.

 **Erille:** Well…let's check the schedule again.

 **Shido:** You are really good at hiding your emotions. –brewing coffee or something-

 **Erille:** It's not like I'm hiding, I just don't show them.

 **Shido:** It's not really different but maybe not. Even though you make it sounds like you hate it when someone new comes, you still take the time to help them, no? Like that pendulum as a Christmas present for example.

 **Erille:** You're pretty nosy when it comes to other people's problem if it's not your masters, huh? Now that I think about it, where did those two go?

 **Shido:** Miss Tiana and Sir Garlot are going out to buy cards to write wishes.

 **Erille:** Pretty sure they will wish for their child to be birthed safely and healthy as the first priority.

 **Shido:** Wouldn't you do the same, Lord Erille? After all, you and Madame El'Vis are…

 **Erille:** Shut it. I wouldn't want to put any pressure on her.

 **Shido:** Hah…Showing a bit of care for her should be better don't you think? It's Christmas after all. Here, your special brewed cookies El tea.

 **Erille:**... –take the cup and take a sip- Whatever that case, I will have to admit your skills at making delicacies like this one is superb.

 **Shido:** It's my honor. Now, if you will excuse me since I have t-

 **Aura:** Ughyyyyaaaaahhh! The turkey is on fireeeeeee~!?

 **Erille:** I don't think you have to tell me…

 **Shido:** Ahahaha…Pardon. What are you doing in there, Aura?

 **Aura:** Brother~ Help me~ I was just trying to heat it up but~

-whining and crashing in the kitchen-

 **Erille:** …Caring…huh…?

…

 **Lyra:** In the Christmas event, bring as many low cost mana special actives as you can to avoid the snowballs. Also, use any move that can help you instantly travel a distance without moving your frame along the road, like Aisha's teleport, Add's Phase Shift, Ain's X, or anything that gives you invincibility frame like Raven's Shadow Dash.

 **Kokue:** Revival and surviving skills also work in there like Yama Raja's and Wind Sneaker's passives or Diabolic Esper's Seal of Time. Oh, I'm Kokue Shinzo the Shadow Fang Black Sister of the Shinzo's Twin amd the younger of the two. Ingame I'm an Yama Raja Ara Haan. Nice to meet you.

 **Hakue** : Remember, parries that deletes the projectiles may work but might be risky and blocking is not usable because a single hit and you're down, it isn't HP based. Ah, I'm Hakue Shinzo the Holy Wing White Sister of the Shinzo's Twin and the older of the two. D-Don't look at me like that! Kokue is actually 3 seconds younger than me! I'm not lying! Also, I'm a Sakra Devanam Ara Haan ingame. I hope we get along~.

 **Ifria:** Be sure to warm yourself in these snowy days~

 **Itria:** Are you stupid? It's not our turn yet! Get out of there!

…

 **Tiana, Raiken, El'Vis & Purrle: **We're back~

 **Shido:** Welcome back, let me take the bags for you.

 **Raiken:** Thanks, Shido. We'll be holding on to this one. –take the wish card bag-

 **Shido:** Alright. I'll be taking the remaining ones to the back.

 **Aura:** I'll help too.

 **Tiana:** Don't break anything, ok? Ehehe~

 **Aura:** Uuuu…

 **Tiana:** Alright! You three, here you go!

Tiana hands Erille, El'Vis and Purrle each a card.

 **Raiken:** We enough for everyone to write their wishes. So don't worry and write what you want.

 **El'Vis:** Really? Thanks, you two.

 **Purrle:** I have a lot of things I want…Which one should I write down now~.

 **Erille:** If it's something about me involve in perverted situation then prepare to be cut down along with that card…

 **Purrle:** I should totally write it, right!?

 **El'Vis:** Please don't, Mother~!

 **Erille:** …

After everyone has write their wishes and tied them on the Christmas tree.

 **El'Vis** : "I hope those who are important to me can forever be happy." It might be childish, but I want that to last as long as it could.

 **Airin:** … _Zekin…now!_

 **Zekin:** _…Okie!_

The fairy create a fairly strong wind.

 **El'Vis:** Wow! Why is there a sudden strong gust out of nowhere?!

El'Vis sight caught a glimpse of a familiar handwriting.

" **I hope for Vis and our child to be safe and happy."**

 **El'Vis** : -giggle- Eri…Thank you.

 **Erille:** Mother. Get back her so I can glue this on you and cut you down at the same time!

 **Purrle:** If I stop, your barrage of spears will stop too! Let me enjoy this sensation for a little bit more~

 **El'Vis:** You two! You're destroying other people's property!

The three struggling with each other between trying to kill, trying to be killed and trying to prevent both the things stated before from happening.

 **Shido:** This is going to be a pain to clean up after.

 **Tiana:** Let them be, I will take responsibility for it. I brought this up after all.

 **Shido:** Nay, it's my pleasure to be doing those things. If not, I will get rusty.

 **Tiana:** Ehe. I guess you're still the same.


	6. Feathers are good meat

Fried and Half-fried Chicken from…feathers?

 **Felix:** Mmm…This is quite good.

 **Raiken:** We still have a lot coming. Eat up everyone.

 **Lyra:** This is delicious~. Ah! But I can't eat too much or else I'll get fat.

 **Eclair:** Now, don't be like that. Just eat as much as you want then burns 'em all out in training!

 **Aura:** Having too much as once is bad for your stomach, Miss Clair.

 **Isaac:** That's right, Clair. No matter how much you love it, take it in moderate.

 **Purrle:** Dishes is meant to be savored, don't eat like you are some starving barbarians.

 **El'Vis:** That's a bad way to describe it, mother. And these are just fried chicken, it's not even a dish.

 **Tiana:** I won't be taking any more than a third, I don't want too much fat for my child. By the way, how did we got this much in just a week or so?

 **Erille:** I heard it's from the new guys. He's giving us this as a new year and joining gifts. Hunting down this amounts of chickens is kinda ridiculous though…and there're only thighs.

 **Shido:** I wonder…if he hunted only to give us these…Isn't that a bad thing to do in new years?

 **Purrle:** Yeah…Killing is bad omen at time like this.

 **Raiken:** I don't think it's that bad if what said in the note he gave us along with the food is true but it's definitely a joke.

 **Eclair:**? What? Lemme see…

"To my comrades, I send you this as a gift for accepting me and also as a wish for you guys to have another happy years with each other. I'm too busy at the moment to meet you in person. I hope we get along after I have find the time meet up with you. – Salviel

PS: Don't worry about bad omen or anything, I only stripped the poultries off their feathers to make those. No life was taken"

 **Purrle:** …Wait…What? These thing are made out of feathers? How on earth-

 **Erille:** Who cares? As long as it tastes good and recover HP and MP, it's fine.

 **Purrle:** No way. Isn't that super weird? Shouldn't everyone be a bit mor-

 **El'Vis:** Anyone want another piece? We got another pack coming up.

 **Eclair:** Let me have some!

 **Felix:** I would like another, please.

 **Lyra:** Lyra don't care anymore~ Give Lyra more of those delicious meat~

 **Purrle:** …Why am I having the feeling that I recognize something that I don't need to?

 **Erille:** It's not like you don't need to. Nobody wants to care anymore, that's it.

…

 **Purrle:** Oh ho~ That furry chick suits looks really cute one you, Vis-chan~

 **El'Vis:** I-Is it? I don't think it looks very good…And why do these kind of suit never cover the legs…

 **Purrle:** Isn't that just make it sexier in a cute way~?

 **El'Vis:** G-Geez! Stop teasing me, mother! E-Eri, what do you think about it? It looks weird right?

 **Erille:** … -holding a camera- This…isnt' so bad…

 **El'Vis:** E-Eri?!

 **Purrle:** My…Did we turn on something weird?


End file.
